Clay (anime)
Clay is a character appearing in the Best Wishes series, who is the Gym Leader of Driftveil City in the Unova region. Appearance Clay is a large man with brown hair and eyes. Clay wears a large cowboy hat, with a yellow stripe and a teal gem on the front. Clay also wears a sleeveless jacket, with small ribbons on his chest, as well as a hazel shirt underneath. He also wears teal pants, with a belt with a yellow buckle, underneath his large brown ones, as well as a pair of dark shoes. Clay is usually seen with his large suitcase and has a watch on his left arm. Personality Clay is a hard-working, busy man. He respects strength and business and despises using simple tricks to achieve his goals, due to his work in the mines. Biography Clay, nicknamed "the King of the Mines", started mining when he was a boy. Despite mining being a tough, hard work, Clay managed to become successful in the business and eventually became Driftveil City's Gym Leader.BW063: Battling the King of the Mines! Pokémon the Series: Black and White Clay, being busy, declined Ash's challenge once.BW059: The Mighty Accelguard to the Rescue! The second time Ash wanted to challenge Clay, Clay had to acquire some Revival Herbs.BW061: Stopping the Rage of Legends! Part 1 The heroes came back with a sack of Revival Herbs, allowing Clay to accept Ash's challenge. Clay took Ash to the battlefield, underground, close to where Clay and his team were mining. Clay sent Krokorok to battle Ash's Oshawott. Krokorok managed to sweep the field with Sandstorm and decrease Oshawott's accuracy, making him an easy target for Krokorok's attacks. Oshawott managed to negate the effects by using Water Gun on the field and defeat Krokorok with Razor Shell. Clay laughed, seeing Ash had a lot of battling spirit, as he sent Palpitoad, who disarmed Oshawott off its scalchop and defeat him with Rock Smash. Ash sent Snivy, who managed to infatuate Palpitoad and defeat him with Leaf Blade and Vine Whip. This made Clay furious, who threw his hat on the ground in frustration, for sometimes, one has to deal with the problem head-on, rather than using simple tricks to achieve an easy victory. Clay sent Excadrill, who started spinning its body to deflect Snivy's attacks (including Attract) and defeat her with Horn Drill. Ash understood that, since he knew already it was quite tough to achieve his goal of becoming a Pokémon Master. Clay told about his past and let Ash sent his Roggenrola. Excadrill attempted to defeat Roggenrola with Horn Drill, but failed, since Roggenrola evolved into a Boldore. Using Rock Smash, the two Pokémon clashed, but Boldore managed to win. Clay was defeated, but proud of Ash's victory and handed him the badge. Ash remembered battling the Unova Gym Leaders, including Clay, the night before he entered the Unova League.BW105: Curtain Up, Unova League! Pokémon On hand Trivia *Clay is the only Ground type Gym Leader Ash has faced off against. *All of the same species of Pokémon that Clay has owned in the anime have, at one point, been owned by Ash or Iris. Gallery Young Clay.jpg|Clay when he was younger Unova Gym Leaders.png See also *Clay (Adventures) References Category:Gym Leaders Category:Ground Pokémon User